


Two stubborn idiots

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Fluff, Gas-N-Sip, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Sad Castiel, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: When Cas is working at the Gas 'n Sip and don't answer Dean's phone  the hunter is worried.He drove to the Gas 'n Sip and found the stubborn angel sleeping in the deposit





	

Castiel closed the entrance door of the supermarket he was working in. He locked the door twice and after putting the key into his pocket, he grabbed a package of salt and drew a line on the floor, right in front of the entrance. It was dark outside. The light which fell into the room was pale and painted dark shadows in every corner of the shop. He sighed and got up, his gaze wandered over the shelving. Well, this was better than sleeping under a bridge. 

He crossed the store and entered the deposit, where he had unfurled his sleeping bag next to the wall.  
Maybe, when he had earned enough money, he would rent a motel room or buy himself a van to live in. But for now, this place between beverage crate and packages with instant noodle-soup had to be enough. Cas sat down on the hard and cold floor, crawling into his sleeping bag and lay down.  
The world around him had fallen silent. Just the deep buzzing of the cooling room on the other side of the deposit filled the air. 

Cas couldn't sleep also his eyes were burning and every fiber of his body pleaded for rest. His mind was running like a machine he couldn't stop and with every minute his thoughts were getting darker and more frighten than they ever had been. His hand slide down to the pocket of his trousers and he fished out a phone Dean had given him, before he was nearly expelled from the bunker. He knew, Dean was right. The angels were chasing him and if they would get aware of the location of the bunker, everything and everyone was in danger. Nevertheless, he felt like an unwanted child, useless and not worth to be loved and treated well.  
He pressed the button on his phone and the display started to gleam in a light blue shine. To his surprise he saw that he had have ten missed calls and a message in his in-box. All from Dean. With trembling fingers he dialed the number of his mailbox and pressed the phone against his ear. He don't want to miss a word.

“Hey Cas...it's me, Dean. I..I just want to know if everything is okay. If you are okay. Well I.. I am... just … call me back.”  
The displayed showed that the call was four hours ago. Cas had disconnected the phone during work to not get interrupted. And now it was too late to call back. He stared at the display as if the answer to everything was written on the shiny screen. When the phone started to rattle and hum in his hand, Cas nearly threw it into the next corner. He looked on the display to see Dean's Handy number appearing. Unsure if it was a good idea, he answered the call.

“Hello, Dean!”  
“Cas... oh my god, are you okay?” Dean was shouting into the phone and Cas could hear the sound of the Impala in the background.  
“I am okay.” Cas answered silently, looking into the dark in front of him. No, he was not okay. He felt alone, immortal, frightened but he would never admit that in front of Dean.  
“So, if you are okay, why the fuck aren't you answering my calls. I tried the whole day to get you, but nothing... jeez, I thought they... they...”  
“I was working. Sorry; Dean I don't want to bother you. My apologies”; Cas interrupted Dean, who seemed to be more than angry.  
“Where are you,Cas?”  
Why was Dean asking, where he was? Cas shook his head and didn't answered but Dean asked again with a worried voice.  
“In the deposit of the store.”  
The phone clicked and the call was closed down.

A few minutes passed, as Cas heard a knock at the metal back door of the deposit. He slowly approached the door. “Yes?”, he asked timidly.  
“It's me, Cas. Open.”  
The warm sound of Dean's voice let Cas feel happy again. He opened the door and let Dean in.  
The hunter was looking around and he discovered the sleeping place behind the shelves immediately.  
“Cas, you aren't sleeping here, aren't you?”  
Dean was looking at his angel friend who was blushing straightaway, avoiding the gaze of the hunter.  
“It's a good place”, he said silently, moving to the sleeping place.  
“Not good enough for you, Cas.”  
Dean had followed Cas, now standing behind him. The angel could feel the green eyes digging a hole into his back.  
“So, why do you send me away? Hmm. Why do you let me go, if this here isn't good enough for me?” Cas turned around, watching Dean angrily. He was the one, who said it would be better if Cas gonna go.  
“I have to... please. I am sorry, Cas. I had a reason to do this...”  
Dean leaned against one of the shelves, his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket.  
“You always have a reason, Dean.”  
Cas knelt down on his sleeping bag, preparing his place.  
The feeling of not being alone anymore was great, but the anger was much greater. The feeling of being outcasted was so present.  
“I think it is better, you just leave me here. I am fine. I am sorry you have to come here for nothing.” He lay down, turning his back on Dean. With a sigh he grabbed the edge of his sleeping back, pulling it over his shoulder.  
Dean was startled about the angel's reaction, but he could understand it. He let him go, kicked him out in the moment where Cas probably needed him most. Just because of what Gadreel was telling him. 

Dean pull off his jacket, putting it on one the shelf. Than he got on his knees himself, laying down next to the man who now looked more like a caterpillar with messy dark hair, than an angel.  
“I am sorry, Cas”, he whispered against the fabric of the sleeping back.  
“I regret my decision the moment you closed the door behind you.”  
Dean heard the dark gravelly voice from somewhere in front of him, still angry and hurt. “So, if you regret it so much... why didn't you just come after me? Do you want me to beg, letting me in again? I don't understand it, Dean?”  
Dean closed his eyes. If he would tell Cas the real reason, Sam was in danger. Gadreel would kill his brother.  
“Cas... I... can't tell you. Please, believe me, I would if I can. But I can't. It's difficult.”  
“As usual. So...why are you here than?” Cas was moving under the sleeping bag, pulling it closer around as if he want to protect himself.  
“I know you won't believe me right now. I wouldn't believe myself either. But... I still care about you. Above I can tell. I want to convince myself your are save and okay...” Dean crawled closer to the man in front of him, his hand sneaking over the fabric of the sleeping bag until he found a small vent to slip into the inside of the bag. Dean felt Cas flinching by the sudden touch of his hand on the skin of his arm. “I want to protect you, as good as I can. I want you to feel good, safe...worth” He snuggled his face into the mess of dark hair, breathing in the smell of the angel.  
Cas shuffled.  
“I don't need your protection. And I am feeling good without you, Dean. So... just go.”  
He pushed the hand away, burying himself deeper into the fabric of the sleeping bag.  
“Cas”; Dean started again, but was interrupted by the sudden move of the angel. Castiel had turned around, facing him now, his expression full of anger.  
“I told you to go...”; he said, his voice gravelly deep.

Dean scooted away, getting on his feet immediately and left the building without a word.  
Castiel was sorry the second the words spilled out of his mouth. Dean had driven here, just to see him, just because he was worried... and now Cas pushed him away. Also he craved for contribution, he was to stubborn and to proud to make the first step. He could run after Dean, could beg him to stay... but no.  
He creeped back into his bag, pulling the fabric close around him. Could the night really become darker? Could the world getting lonelier?  
Cas buried his face into the crook of his arm, sobbing silently.  
“Cas?”  
The sudden voice made him jump, trying to grab the angel blade hiding next to him.  
It needed a moment to realize it was Dean.  
How did he came back into the deposit? And what was he doing here. Cas' gaze fall on the army green sleeping-bag which suddenly lay next to him.  
“Dean?” His voice sounded hoarse and broken and Dean could see the confusion on the angel's face.  
“You are a stubborn, unforgiving idiot...”; Dean slipped out of his boots and settled next to Cas. “But I am a stubborn idiot as well. And a fucking loving on, Cas.” He sighed. He raise his hand to whip away a tear running down Cas' face.  
“I... told you to ...go”; Cas whispered. He didn't want to give in. Again and again.  
“And I told you I care about you... and now.... shut up angel.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips on Cas' kissing him softly.


End file.
